I'm Not Tyler
by ThePessimisticRainbow
Summary: It's likely that Lindsay would mix up Tyler's name for another's, but who knew that she would mix up appearances too? Unfortunately for Noah, he's the lucky guy that she mistakes for Tyler. Little Lindsay/Noah one-shot. Romance or friendship, you be the decider on that one. Gift for the Forum's Secret Summer Santa!


**A/N- A Lindsay/Noah one-shot. Wow, since I'm writing this fic, it could turn out to be horrifyingly bad, or a terrific masterpiece. For now, I'm going for something a little above average, know what I'm saying? Okay, so I would like to dedicate this to MrAwesome1999. Since this was your request for the Summer Secret Santa Forum thingie, I decided (Okay, I was chosen by the randomizer. Give me a break) to write it for you. Hope you, and everyone else who's reading, enjoys!**

Lindsay marched around the Playa, her eyes full of both excitement and worry at the same time, excited because she had very pleasant news to share, and worried because she could not find Tyler, her suggested 'soulmate', anywhere. He had been known to disappear for long periods of time, just to try out a 'quick stunt', so the chances of him being injured were high. Perhaps he was in the infirmary? Or maybe he was in his room, resting his head? Actually, he was right in front of Lindsay...

...Okay, not really, but that's what she thought. Her eyes brightened at the sight of this 'Tyler' lounging on one of the chairs beside the pool, reading a book. She instantly put down the potted plant she was interrogating for information on the clumsy jock, and bolted to him, her arms outstretched.

"TYLER!" Lindsay screamed, nearing him. Her planned hug turned into a near assault as she slammed into him.

"GAH!" He yelled out, releasing the book he had in hand, letting it fly into the pool.

"Perfect," he muttered, looking impassively down at the sunken book. He opened his mouth to say something to Lindsay, but she cut him off.

"Oh my god Tyler! I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you okay?" she asked, putting on a cheerful tone.

"Lindsay, I'm not Tyler. I'm Noah," Noah told her, a sense of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh Tyler, you love to kid, don't you? I would never mistake you for that scrawny kid Noah after we competed in Yukon." She gasped, "Dont tell him I said that."

"Oh sure, your secret is safe with me," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Great! Now, let's go get some smoothies...or ice cream...or smoothie flavored ice cream!" she beamed. Lindsay tugged at Noah's arm a few times, but he resisted.

"Sorry Lindsay, but I'm not Tyler, therefore, I'm not going to get smoothie flavored ice cream with you, though I am pretty impressed that you were able to find some similarity Tyler and I share, whatever that is."

"Aww, why not Tyler? Is it because I mentioned that time where I called you Noah? Come on, you both have red in your outfits!" She was obviously referencing Tyler's track suit and Noah's sweater vest with that comment.

"Because, I'm not Tyler. Now excuse me, I have to leave now." Noah got up from his chair, but was pulled down again by Lindsay's tugging. He looked at her, seeing that she had put on a puppy-dog face.

"Pretty please with cotton candy on top?" she begged.

Noah hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Fine, but if you continuously call me Tyler, I will-"

"YAY! Come one Tyler, lets go get that smoothie flavored ice cream!" she brightly shouted out.

"Why do I even bother?" Noah mumbled, letting Lindsay drag him around the Playa.

Instead of going straight to the pool bar, Lindsay felt the need to take "the long way" and walk along the outskirts of the Playa. Noah caught sight of Owen, who gave him a smirk and a thumbs up, in which Noah replied with the finger. Luckily, Lindsay didn't see this.

"Okay, when can we just take a turn inward and go to the pool bar?" Noah asked.

"Just a minute. This place can be confusing sometimes," she responded.

Noah was very frustrated at this point. He started moving towards the pool bar, this time dragging Lindsay himself. In just about one minute, they there both sitting down, Lindsay giving Noah an annoyed look, but she couldn't hold a grudge that well.

"Oh Tyler, how could I be mad at you for taking the lead?" She pulled him into a tight hug, causing Noah to almost fall out of his seat.

"Don't sweat it," he grumbled, trying resist the urge to push her into the water.

"Okay!" Lindsay chirped. "Now, lets order our ice cream flavored smoothies!"

"Smoothie flavored ice cream," Noah corrected.

"Oops, sorry," Lindsay said. She turned towards the center of the pool bar. "Okay, we'll have two smoothie flavored ice cream...cup or cone?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Cone."

"Oh, well two smoothie flavored ice cream cones please!" Lindsay asked. She heard no answer.

"Um, is anyone here?" Lindsay bent over the pool bar, and saw no one on the interior. "Hmm...maybe the person who runs the bar is just hiding from us somewhere inside. I'll go look!"

"You go do that," Noah told her.

Lindsay nodded and clambered into the inside of the bar, scrambling around. Noah sighed, and put his elbow on the table, his head perched on top of his hand. His posture changed as he heard some whispering from nearby.

"Lindsay cheating on her own dream boyfriend with an egg head. Ooh, this will be some great material."

It was Sierra, who was sitting on the opposie side of the pool bar. Of course she just had to know about this.

"Sierra, if you post that, I'll tell Cody that you stay up late masturbating to naked pictures of him," Noah warned.

"Oh silly Noah, he already knows that!" Sierra said, "And there is no way that I'm not going to post this. It's too golden."

Noah stumbled over the pool bar seats, and sat right in the seat next to her. "Do you want to be the entire cause of a bad reputation for both Lindsay and I?"

"You two already have bad reputations, just for different reasons, or at least you do."

"That's it, give me the computer!"

"No! This was expensive!"

Noah latched his hands on Sierra's laptop, trying to pry it the device from her grip. Sierra tried to pull the laptop away from him, but her fingers, sweaty due to vigorous typing, gave her a slight disadvantage. Sadly, neither one of them could withstand their grips, causing the laptop to fall our of their hands and into the pool. They both looked down at the laptop, which was now slightly sparking electricity underwater.

"You're paying for that," Sierra clarified. She then took a giant step to the edge of the pool and stomped off. Noah watched her leave with a slightly bashed expression.

"Tyler? Tyler? Where are you?" Lindsay called out.

"I'm on the other side of the pool bar," Noah told her.

"Oh, coming!" she giggled, crawling to the other side of the pool bar. She stood up, looking fairly disappointed.

"The bartender isn't here. Isn't that sad? Who's going to give us our smoothie flavored ice cream?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait another day. I wasnt even aware there was a such thing as smoothie flavored ice cream anyway."

"Well, it is a flavor. I remember having some at a carnival not to long ago...or was that strawberry? It doesn't matter now, right?"

"Really? You dragged me here for a non-exsistant flavor? You know what, whatever. I'll see you around."

Noah stepped off his seat and on to the ground riming the pool. He faltered for a second, but was able to regain his composure.

"Tyler! Wait!" Lindsay yelled.

"Sorry, just not the right time."

"You bet it's not the right time!' someone shouted from nearby. Noah turned to see Tyler, who happened to have his torso completely bandaged. "You stole my Lindsay away from me! Sierra was able to reach me just in time!"

"But...the laptop..." Noah trailed off.

"Cell phones are just magical, aren't they Noah?" Sierra interrupted from the pool chairs.

Noah sighed. "Look Tyler, I didn't steal your girlfriend. She thought I was you for some reason, and dragged me here to get smoothie flavored ice cream cones because of it," he explained.

"Pft, like I would believe that! Trust me, I know you and Lindsay were in a deep make out session."

Noah turned back to Sierra, who gave him a smug wink. He glared at her before he heard footsteps behind him.

"I swear to god, I will not let you get away from this!" Tyler bellowed, almost about to give Noah a shiner.

Just in the nick of time, Lindsay made her way off the seats, and jumped right in front of Tyler. "Noah! Don't attack Tyler like this!"

"Huh? Wait, Lindsay, I'm Tyler, he's Noah," Tyler told her.

"Don't play that game with me! I know you've always had a crush on me, and taking it out on poor Tyler seems like the only option, but guess what? It isn't! You've just ruined the last chance you've had to talk with me. Good bye, Noah."

"Bu-but-"

"Don't 'but' me! You've had your chance, and you lost it. Come on, Tyler. Let's let Noah here blow off some steam."

Lindsay then started dragging Noah again, this time out of the pool area, and into the lobby. He looked back at Tyler, who had a very irritated, and not to mention confused expression in his face.

"So, Lindsay, is 'Noah' going to have some sort of a death wish for me now?" he asked Lindsay.

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah. I've been in these situations before. They're not exactly pretty, but always know that I'm on your side!"

"Well that's just great," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh Tyler, it's not that great, but I appreciate your optimism. Thanks for the date! I'll see you tomorrow!" she ended. She kissed him on the cheek before jaunting into the elevator, happiness present even in her movements.

Noah sat down in one of the chairs, contemplating what has just haopened to him, the ideas of how to avoid the real Tyler coming first. Then again, it's not like a girl falls in love with him every single day, mistake or not, but still, what to do with Tyler...

**A/N- Well, that was kind of a bittersweet end, I guess. I hope you liked it, MrAwesome1999! I certainly enjoyed writing it. And one last thing, I didn't mean to antagonize Tyler if that was the impression the story gave. I even felt a little sympathy for him while writing the story, but you know, with a girlfriend like Lindsay, stuff like that is to be expected. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
